The Kitsune Twins
by TheDesertedFox
Summary: Naruto has a Twin sister named Kita, they change from Uzimaki, to Kitsune. Sakura is non existent, and Naruto and Kita are stronger than anyone knows. better Summary inside. SasuxOC NaruxFem-Haku. Dedicted to emberscar, rated M for foul language and gory scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_**What if Sakura never existed? What if Sauske knew how to love, and wasn't a complete ass? What if Naruto had a twin sister? Naruto and Kita Uzimaki graduate the Academy exams with the second top grades, they Know what they are, and Kita knows about the Uchiha Massacre. When they graduate, they are put under Kakashi Hatake. When Orichimaru tries to steal Sauske, he is stopped by a blonde Gennin and a redheaded Kunochi, both, jin-jurriki. Together, Team seven leave for the Akatsuki.**_

Kita and Naruto walked through the streets. Naruto was holding his _hi-ate_ looking at it with disbelief. He knew that he and Kita were smart, but he was afraid that they would not pass because of how the elder ninja were bias about his and his sister's status of the Great Fox's hosts. They knew about the Fox, yes. Kita had found a mis-placed file in the library one day, the first section had read:

_Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, Battled Kurama, the_

_Kyuubi no Kitsune, in the end, with his life he split the Fox _

_And sealed each half in his twin children, Naruto Uzimaki, and _

_Kita Uzimaki. As a last effort the Fox tried to murder the children _

_As her energy was draining away, Minato and Kushina Namikaze _

_Threw themselves in front of thee children, and they died in the_

_Children's place._

Kita knew though, that they would pass. Old Man Hokage was over-viewing the exams, so the two proctors couldn't fail them for their own reasons.

"Naruto, put your _hi-ate_ on. Show the village that we're not stupid." Her own _hi-ate_ was tied around her throat, her red hair billowed around her shoulders. She and Naruto were pretty much polar opposites. She had long blood red hair, a sure sign that she was an Uzimaki, all she wore was purple and black, and was calm and quiet, nothing made her show outward anger except seeing her brother hurt, being womanized, and having someone escape her.. Naruto on the other hand, had hair the color of the sun, and wore all blinding orange and white. Anything and everything pissed him off, especially seeing Kita hurt, and he was loud and obnoxious. But they were alike in many other ways. They both had pretty big blue eyes, and cared greatly for each other. They both carried Tanto and Katana, although Kita's Tanto was black with purpled gripped handle, and her katana was very delicate made out of Onyx with a similarly purple gripped handle. Naruto's Tanto's blade was diamond sharp and made of silver with a gold plated handle, and his Katana was their grandfathers, a Phoenix Katana.

"Naruto smiled at Kita, she was more confident than him, and taught him everything she learned from the scrolls he was too lazy to read. He tied the _hi-ate _around his forehead and punched his fist into the air yelling loudly enough that everyone on the street could hear him,

"Yosh! We are the undefeatable Kitsune Twins!" people stared, and Kita looked around nervously, then laughed, Naruto joined in as Kita smirked,

"We are the Kitsune twins. Kita and Naruto Kitsune, does have a nice ring to it, eh?" the twins fist bumped and ran off to ichikaru's ramen stand so that they could eat before their meeting with their sensei.

As they ate, Kita flinching as slobber and ramen broth flicked onto her face from Naruto, they heard squealing and grunting. Kita's first thought was that someone was getting raped. Then she realized the voice was Ino squealing. She growled low. Fangirls were sooo fucking annoying. She stood up, a vein in her forehead throbbing.

"What's wrong Kita-Chan?" Naruto looked up clulessly.

"Fucking Ino is what's wrong." She growled. She left the stand ducking under the curtain, and crossed her arms over her chest, frowning at the sight before her. Sauske Uchiha was being positively strangled by the ditzy blonde, as Shikamaru was trying to pry her off, and Choji watched, munching on some chips.

"Look, Ino has to strangle the pore boy to get looked at? That's low even for some ditsy little fan girl." Kita sighed.

"Shut up Uzimaki, find your own boyfriend!" Ino shrieked, clutching the blue faced Sauske, who mouth something like "can't breathe!"

"Last I checked, Uchiha wasn't your boyfriend, and that's Kitsune to you." She snarled and made a hand sign, nothing seemed to happen, but then there was a flash of light only Ino could see, and it blinded her and she let go of Sauske to shield her eyes. Kita took her chance and darted forward, and knocked Ino out with a light blow to her neck. Shikamaru caught her, and Sauske's face quickly returned to its natural pale shade of white.

"Uh… thanks." Shikamaru mumbled and picked up the unconscious ditz, and carried her away; Sauske looked at Kita, looking confused and uncomfortable.

"Um…" He frowned.

"Want some lunch before out meeting with Kakashi? I'm sure you're familiar with Naruto, but I'm Kita Kitsune, his twin sister." She smiled and put her hand out.

"Kitsune? But his last name is Uzimaki." Sauske frowned and shook Kita's hand.

"Not anymore." Kita smiled and let go of Sauske's hand, "We changed to Kitsune."

"Why? I mean… not that I'm interested…" Sauske mumbled looking down to the left. He was lying.

"Well, one, don't lie to me. Two, you'll find out during our meeting with Kakashi." Kita lead the way into the stand where they ate lunch, then went off to meet the Scarecrow.

"So, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I don't like much, I Dislike a lot, and my ambition is already fulfilled." The grey haired man gestured to Sauske, who spoke up softly,

"My name is Sauske Uchiha, and I have no likes or dislikes, and my ambition is to kill one man." Kita frowned, but then spoke up,

"my name is Kita Kitsune, My likes are my brother and ramen, my dislikes are slackers, like Shikamaru, and fan girls like Ino, and my ambition," at this she smirked, "is to show this kami forsaken village, that I am more than a jin-jurriki, a monster." Kakashi's eye widened a little at the idea that this girl knew what she was, and then he looked at Naruto,

"My name is Naruto Kitsune, my likes are my sister, and ramen, and learning more, I dislike stuck up assholes, and studying, and my ambition is to show this stupid village I'm not a dunce and prove I am Minato Namikaze's son, and not just a jin-jurriki." Naruto's eyes became clouded when he mentioned his and Kita's father. Kakashi chuckled, seems like he had an interesting team this year, maybe they were going to be worth his time.


	2. First Mission Gone Wrong

TIME Skip! Were at the Land of the Waves Arc now.

Team seven walked out of Konaha, singing softly among them, a tradition they had taken up when they found they all liked similar music. Tanzua was looking in between them in confusion. Kakashi eye smiled and looked over,

"They do this all the time. Listen closely when the red head sings, she has a very pretty voice." Kakashi looked on to his three students, Sauske in front to the left, Naruto opposite, and Kita in the front. Naruto was singing at that time,

"_Worn out and faded, your weakness starts to show." _ Naruto's singing voice was nothing like his normal voice, it was quiet and even, "_They created, the generation that we know." _Naruto smiled and nodded to Sauske,

"_Washed up and hated, the system moves to slow." _ Sauske's voice was like honey, Tanzua closed his eyes, waiting for Kita to sing, but he kept hearing Sauske, they were all good singers, Sauske continued, "_They give us answers;_ to_ questions they don't even know!" _ after that, Tanzua heard a voice that was high, but at the same time low, the voice was definitely feminine, and flowed like water, forming the words perfectly,

"_You made it, you played it, your shit is overrated! You made it! You played it! Your shit is overrated!" _Kita's voice quieted, and Naruto took it back up_,_

_ "Used up and jaded, your thinking way to slow, so were creating answers on our own." _Naruto cracked one eye noticing the border for the Land of the Waves and nodded to Kakashi, they moved closer Tanzua, making a tight circle, "_We can't relate, to what you think you know."_

_ "You create the problems that will never go away." _Sauske smirked, and then they sung together,

"_You made it! You played it! Your shit is over rated! You made it! You played it! Your shit is over rated! You made it; you played it, your shit it's over! Go away…. Go away… You made it! You played it; your shit is over rated!" _As they stopped, Sauske and Naruto looked up, a flash of silver, and Naruto pushed Tanzua back, and Sauske's face showed a huge amount of fear, and he grabbed Kita, and fell, turning so she landed on him, instead of on the ground, he had curled his body around her protectively. She looked up into his obsidian eyes with astonishment, seeing the panic fade,

"It was aimed towards you. "He whispered, and they looked up to see a sword that was taller than both of them stuck in the tree, right above where they had stood. She gasped and looked at Sauske,

"Thank you…." They both stood, Sauske pulling a few Kunai and shuriken, and stood at the ready, anger and fear coursed through her veins as she drew her delicate black bladed katana and her thick sharp Tanto, both immediately becoming enforced with sharp blue wind chakra, a whir told her Naruto had done the same.

"Do you really think you can defeat the demon of the mist?" the man in the tree laughed.

"Hmm, what do you think, team seven?" Kakashi eye smiled at them, "do you think you can beat him?"

"We don't think," Sauske growled,

"We," Kita snarled,

"Know!" Naruto barked, Sauske cried out,

"Formation Alpha One!" Sauske fell back guarding Tanzua, while the Kitsune twins leaped forward towards Zabuza, and cried out,

"Kitsune Lightning!" They both vanished; a slice went deep through Zabuza's left arm and leg, cutting deep into the bone, causing him to cry out in pain, a stab wound opened deep into Zabuza's belly, Then Kita materialized on the ground, holding a Bloody Tanto and katana, and licked the Tanto, her eyes had a reddish tint,

'Demon blood is the best, isn't it Naru-kun?" She grinned as Naruto appeared behind the Demon of the Mist on his branch, grinning as his Phoenix katana ignited, he slashed it towards Zabuza, but the Demon leaped down, collapsed as his leg broke where the bone had been weakened by Kita's chakra infused katana.

'You two... I sense your chakra… you are not human you are monsters." Zabuza growled. Sauske hit him in the shoulder joint from afar with a Kunai, dis jointing his arm, Sauske was furious that he would dare call Kita something like that…

"We are the Demon Kitsune Twins." Kita grinned; Sauske hadn't realized how her Whiskers and fang like canines made her look like a demon fox. Kita stood in front of Zabuza, and her eyes turned dark green with a black hypnotic swirl expanding from the pupil.

'WH-What is that!?" Zabuza's black eyes widened in fear.

"T'is a forgotten Namikaze Do-Justu. It is awoken similarly to the Uchiha Sharingan, but it doesn't have to quite so dire, though,"

"Ours was woken the moment we were born." Naruto grinned,

"When Minato and Kushina our parents sealed the Fox in our bodies, the pain was so strong, we can even remember it to this day. The pain was so fierce, and on top of that, Kurama tried to kill us, our lives were in jeopardy, so the Kigan activated." Kita grinned, she got ready to unleash a barrage of Genjustu on Zabuza, but she sensed another presence and growled, turning to see a person in a Kiri hunter Nin outfit, she threw three senbon, and they lodged in Zabuza's throat, and he dropped like a log.

"Thank you for what you've done, Konaha ninja, but I'll take him from here." With that the girl ran off. Kita snarled and made run after them, but Sauske grabbed her,

"Its over, you've done well, Kita-chan." He smiled a little, but Naruto frowned,

"She's right, it's not over, and Zabuza is still alive."

"Well, we'll have to train extra hard to kill him, and his little helper next time, wont we, team seven?" Kakashi smiled, and hummed a tune they all knew,

"_If you were dead or still alive, I don't care, I don't care! Go and leave us all behind cause I swear, I don't care at all!" _

Tanzua smiled and shook his head, wondering what Inari would make of the odd Konah Nin.


	3. Everybody Hurts

Kita walked into the house shortly after the boys. She frowned thinking about the look Sasuke gave her when he had saved her from the sword. Absolute unbending terror. Her mind whorled; she had no idea what could terrify the Uchiha prince so horribly… unless... it was the idea of losing her. But that was stupid right? Sasuke Uchiha needed no one. He lived alone; worked alone; trained alone. Heh; like Kita that much? As if. Or at least that what she told herself.

"Ohm Inari look we have the ninja here now! Gato's thugs won't hurt us anymore." A pretty young woman was drying a pot that she had used to cook a nice smelling meal that was laid on the dining table. A young boy stood next to her. He had a fisher's cap and overalls. And a dark scowl.

'As if. He'll just kill then like everyone else that gets in his way." The boy deadpanned. Naruto opened his mouth to shoot out a retort. But Kita placed a hand on his arm and smiled at the little boy.

"Well; Gato has never faced the Kitsune twins now has he?"

"Humph." Inari grunted as he sat down to eat with the ninja and his mum and grandpa. Immediately Naruto started up telling telling Kita and Sasuke about a new move he was trying out soon.

'Its gunna be called Kitsune Barrage! It will be a Taijustu move and I'll have to use my shadow clones for it.

"Why do you do this? We don't even know you! Go home we don't need you! You have no idea what its like to be alone! You don't know what its like to have NOTHING! You can't defeat Gato no matter how many moves you come up too strong!" Inari ha slammed his hands onto the table with a scream. Everything was silent until Naruto spoke. This time Kita did nothing to stop his words from reaching the angry child's ears.

"Shut up brat. Its YOU who knows no pain. You have never felt the hatred and kunai of your fellow villagers; you don't know what its like to have no one. Everyone on my team… we only have each other, which though for me are good enough." Naruto snarled at the boy his eyes had flamed a penetrating crimson red. Inari cried out in fear and turned running up the stairs. Kita looked at Naruto and he grinned it was her turn to work her maternal magic and make the boy feel better. She sighed and stood up. Its always how they did things; she may have been stronger than Naruto; despite her narrow shoulders and hips; but he would scare the living daylights out of someone; and she would soon thereafter go to them and explain his furry; easily done as the fact that she rarely lost her temper; while all it took for Naruto was a slight nudge. She turned and followed him up the stairs; and found his room. Sasuke watched after her wondering why she followed him. He would never understand the twins. Kita knocked on the door;

"Inari?" She spoke softly.

"Go away!" came the sharp reply. She signed and kicked the door in with a soft bang; causing the other residents to look up. Kakashi went to stand; but Naruto shook his head.

"All she's doing is kicking his door in; not his face. Her temper is a lot less fragile than mine." Upstairs Inari cowered on the floor. Inari picked up the door and replaced it where it was and sat on Inari's bed.

"Inari. Why did you say that?"

"Gato…he killed my father." Inari sniffled wiping his eyes. He explained to her haw his father was the courage of the village; and how Gato had destroyed that courage. Kita's deep cerulean eyes flared;

"No… he did not Inari. Gato may have killed your father; but courage dose not rest on one man shoulders; but on the back of a nation."She sighed and gathered Inari up and cradled him against her chest, "Naruto and I… we were all we had when we were young. Ever year on our birthday…the villagers… they would maim us. They hurt us so badly. She closed her eyes and told him about the way that they had promised each other they would never cry again.

**Flashback**

_"Naruto… it hurts.' Kita cried looking at the bloody gash on her arm; but also watching as the edges were threading back together._

_"Kita… I'm sick of it."_

_"What?" blue met blue as the twins' stared each other in the face,_

_'Crying. I… I swear... I will never cry again. No matter how much pain I'm in. _

_"I swear it too… Naruto Kun! I swear on Inari's tail that I will become strong! And I will never cry for this village again." The next year; they took their beating; but not one tear touched the dry; bloodied earth._

**End Flashback.**

"Oh… my…" He frowned and looked at Kita, "I'm... Sorry…" he started crying he felt horrible and stupid for feeling sorry for himself.

"Shh…" Kita rubbed her hand in circular motions on his back and began singing her soft rich voice flowed like honey through the air;_"Everybody hurts some days it's okay to be afraid everybody hurts, everybody screams everybody feels this way and its okay."_

After a little bit; Inari fell asleep; and Kita sighed and laid him on his bed and went into her room. Her panic spiked when she saw Naruto and Kakashi missing. Sasuke opened one onyx eye sang her dread.

'They're training on Naruto's new thing. They won't have it complete in time for the fight with Zabuza sadly." Sasuke shrugged. There were only three beds. Kakashi's had his porn books on it… of course… Naruto…she didn't want to touch and grimaced at the smell of the sheets. They hadn't seen soap for at least a month.

"You're sharing my bed. It's the only one sanitary enough for anyone but their respective owner to use."

"O...oh…" She shuffled bit as he turned to allow her to change into seep clothing. Basically her purple bindings and sweatpants. Sasuke looked back at her and chuckled goodheartedly

"You like… purple huh?"

"Yeah." She blushed. He smiled interesting she blushed around him? This a great sign. She lay down next to him and relaxed until he spoke up.

"Kita? We going to face Zabuza soon and I fear... I might never get a chance to do this after now." He leaned over pinning her between his bare chest and the soft bed beneath them; and pressed his soft lips against hers. Her mind went blank; but even so her body reacted to his bares skin pressed flush against her exposed navel. He entangled her finger in his hair; surprisingly soft and silky; she had always thought that it would be stiff and thick with gel. It must be about as gravity defying as her senseis to stick out directly.

"Ahem. This is all sweet and happy that Sasuke finally grew some balls; but I have something very important to tell you." Sasuke and Kita broke apart at the sound of Naruto's rather irritated voice and looked at hm. His eyes were the deep angry crimson of the Kyuubi; and a scared looking girl with long brown hair and eyes like deep dark forest pools.

**So Haku has come into the picture! I have had a great burst of inspiration for this story so I'm not wasting it. Sorry Ember ill try and update RR soon! So; from here on out ill try and keep my stories chapters at 1000+ but I might skimp on a few hundred words here and there. The songs in the previous chapter were "Overrated"by Three Days Grace then it was "i Dont Care" By Apocolyptica. Here the song was "Everybody Hurts" by Avril Lavinge. hence the title.**


	4. Snow

Kita stared out the window; watching the fat snowflakes fall slowly coating the ground outside their inn thickly. It was almost dark outside; but the dim light that pushed at the thick grey clouds shined off the snow. It was very peaceful to the redheaded girl. She was exhausted after the battle between team seven and Zabuza. Memories flooded back to her…

**Flashback**

_She and Sasuke were trapped in mirrors and Haku was attacking them fiercely. Kita's anger was boiling. She hated that she had trusted the girl. She wondered if the seal binding her to Zabuza was even real. Suddenly Haku launched Senbon at her. She was unprotected. Sasuke cried out and threw himself in front of her; throwing her to the ground. She gasped as she was splattered with his blood. He fell. She cried out in pain as he fixed dimming eyes on her,_

_ "Kita… I never expected my little fox to let her guard down..." he coughed._

_ "N...No! Sasuke! What about your ambition! What about reviving your clan… what about me! You cannot die!" she screamed out. She hadn't felt her emotions this hard for a very long time._

_ "It's alright my fox… everything will…be ok..." Sauske's eyes slid shut; and a scream of anguish erupted from the dome; Naruto looked over in fear; lapsing with his and Kakashi's fight with Zabuza; he jumped back just in time to feel the Kyuubi's chakra coarse through him. He cursed and fell to his knees as the highly damaging chakra cloak coating his body. This wasn't the controlled stream that he and Kita could call on. This was the unstable spike that only came when something had shaken either him or his sister to the core. Something was terribly wrong. He snarled losing his humanity as h fixed crimson eyes on Zabuza and ripped through his body with hardly the effort it took to throw his small orange clad body at him. Kita was smashing through the ice mirrors and pounding Haku to a pulp when an arrow came and killed Haku right under her. Kita's distorted face twisted further in surprise; the chakra based tail behind her flicked in her surprise as a bunch of Gato's thugs jumped on her. The second they touched her though; Kurama's chakra killed them. Gato just grunted. He had watched Zabuza ripped apart by a little boy; not much surprised him anymore. Naruto and Kita looked at each other and gave animalistic growls; Naruto was furious at the thought of Haku being dead; Kita' mind was still consumed with grief at what said Nin did to Sasuke. They leaped into the crowd; and blood flew as their claws and chakra ripped through the area. Tanzua watched in terror as the two kids paced around Gato on all fours; he was the last standing shaking. A wet spot appeared at his crotch; showing his absolute terror at death. Kita snarled; this snarl was loud and in a strange language that only Kakashi's dogs understood; "G__**ato; for your crimes I the Blood Kitsune condemn you to hell!" **__said Nin dogs cowered on the ground in fear at the sound of Kita's snarl; Kakashi looked down_

_ "Pakkun? What's wrong?"_

_ "You have a very dangerous girl on your team. He is the Blood Kitsune. I have a hunch that the boy is the Sun Fox." Pakkun repeated what she had said to Gato as she and Naruto prepared to rip the man to pieces beyond recognition. "There is a prophecy among all canine species handed down by Inari herself. If you don't remember Kakashi; Inari was the first fox; a goddess. It stats; __**There will be a vixen; a Todd; and a raven. The vixens fur will run the color of blood; the Todds bright as the sun. The raven's wings will darken the sky with hatred. The two fox's will bring harmony after a great tragedy.**__" Pakkun shivered as the thought. Kakashi watched as Naruto and Kita ripped Gato's arms clean off and began tearing at his neck. He shivered at the KI coming from his students. It was terrifying. After the two came off their power high; Kita ran to Sasuke and fell to his knees by his unmoving body; and began sobbing over it. Naruto stumbled to Haku and fell to his knees; puling the arrow from her throat. He screamed out in pain; _

_ "Inari! You told me that I would have the power to protect those I loved! And here she is dead! How? You LIED TO Me." His rage was deafening enough to raise the dead. Witch... It seemed to do; as Sasuke opened his eyes and groaned;_

_ "What happened…? Dobe sounds pissed." Kita gasped and flung her arms around Sasuke sobbing._

_ 'You… you were dead!" she exclaimed, 'And Haku…" She frowned "Haku… didn't kill you." Guilt seared through Kita. The girl was innocent. She had to be realistic around Zabuza. Suddenly a red mist surrounded the girl and Naruto; a silver fox glimmering in-between the mists obscuring her brother and the body of the girl._

_**"Naruto-kun you're my Sun-kit… as your sister is my Blood-kit. I will grant your wish; when she wakes you will take her to your village and be there for her until… your destiny splits you apart from her."**_

****_With that the mist dispersed into Haku and she began to breath. Naruto picked her up and turned to his team._

_ 'Its time to go." He growled out. They knew he didn't mean for good; they would be back to finish their mission. She knew he meant away from this place; to a safe haven for Haku. That's when it had begun to snow._

**End Flashback**

Now they were in a less frequented Inn; Haku and Naruto were in a room; she still hadn't woken up. Kita figured she would be asleep until the bridge was done. A pair of powerful arms then snaked around her waist and warm breath tickled her neck.

"Hello foxie. You seem absorbed." Sasuke chuckled. He had been lighter since the battle. Maybe a bigger appreciation of life.

"The snow... its beautiful." She breathed. But the monster within made its own claim that it would be more so spattered with their enemy's blood. Kyuubi was a good spirit… but Naruto has gotten that part; Kita had learned. She had gotten the monstrosity.


End file.
